White Day's Gift
by Lolywonderland
Summary: Lelouch et Suzaku sortent ensemble depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Pour la St Valentin, Suzaku décide d'offrir à son petit-ami un voyage dans les Onsens. Lelouch n'était encore jamais sorti en tête à tête avec quelqu'un. Sa santé fragile sera t-elle une entrave à l'évolution de leur relation ?


_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP et au studio SUNRISE  
**_

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Vu que je n'avais pas fais de Fic spéciale Noël je me suis dis ce serait dommage de louper la St Valentin 3 Et puis on sait tous qu'on en fait pas QUE s'échanger des chocolats ce jour là (fufufuf -w-). Je tiens à dire qu'il y aura une autre mini histoire dans ce recueil mais je la publierai plus tard.  
**_

 _ **Bref j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tou(te)s~**_

 _ **Résumé:**_ _**Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que Lelouch et Suzaku sortent ensemble. Pour leur première St Valentin, Suzaku offre à son petit-ami un voyage dans des sources thermales pour un week-end. Un voyage plein de souvenirs s'annoncent pour nos deux amoureux. Et peut être même l'heure de leur première fois...**_

* * *

 **White Day's Gift**

 _Je venais d'entrer au lycée lorsque j'ai rencontré Lelouch. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était seul dans les jardins en train de lire. A ce moment là, je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de le regarder davantage. Ses cheveux noirs mi longs tombant devant ses yeux violets. Sa peau blanche, sa silhouette androgyne. Ses fines mains délicates remettant doucement une de ses mèches d'ébène derrière son oreille. Il avait l'air si pure… et si fragile. Depuis ce jour, j'ai voulu en apprendre plus sur lui. Un midi, je suis allé lui parler et au moment où il posé ses yeux violets sur moi, mon cœur s'est mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine._

 _Depuis nous nous retrouvions chaque midi dans les jardins de l'académie. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. De ce que nous aimions, détestions et aussi de nos vies respectives. Ce jour là, Lelouch m'avait raconté qu'il avait une santé fragile depuis sa naissance. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais été dans un environnement scolaire et avait toujours eu des précepteurs jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour aller au lycée malgré le désaccord de ses parents. Il voulait vivre comme les autres étudiants et non attendre la mort sans avoir goûté aux plaisirs de la vie. Ces parents avaient fini par céder et en contre parti, le médecin de la famille avait été affecté à l'académie._

 _Plus je le fréquentais, plus je réalisais que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Mais lui aussi fascinait. Beaucoup de filles l'admiraient. De peur de le perdre, je lui avais avoué mes sentiments et lui avait même demandé s'il accepterait de sortir avec moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi nerveux. Je pensais qu'il allait me repousser, du fait que nous étions deux garçons. Et contre toute attente, il ressentait la même chose que moi._

 _Voilà maintenant plus de 6 mois que nous sortons ensemble. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Il était mon premier pour tellement de choses et visiblement c'était réciproque. Les balades en villes en sa compagnie, lui tenir la main, l'enlacer, l'embrasser. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir des sensations. Pourtant, il est une chose que nous n'avons pas encore faite ensemble. Ces derniers temps, Lelouch était souvent affaibli et alité. Parfois même il était incapable de quitter le lit. Je sais que je voulais que nous prenions notre temps. Mais j'ai aussi peur que mon temps avec lui soit compté et je veux lui faire vivre le plus d'expérience possible. C'est égoïste de ma part, je le sais. Mais je n'y peux rien, je l'aime comme un fou…_

0o0

La St Valentin. C'était un évènement très attendu par les étudiants. Exceptionnellement les cours étaient suspendus pour laisser place au festival dédié à la fête des amoureux. C'était leur première St Valentin et Suzaku voulait offrir quelque chose de spécial à son petit-ami. Dans la journée, il l'avait prit à part pour lui offrir son présent. Et surtout loin des yeux de la présidente.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des billets pour un voyage ?

-Pour des sources chaudes. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais y aller pas vrai ? On en avait parlé pendant les fêtes de Noël. Fît Suzaku en souriant.

-Mais… c'est trop tu n'aurais pas dû. Continua Lelouch gêné

-Bien sûr que non. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire ce voyage avec toi et… je me suis dis que la St Valentin était l'occasion parfaite. »

Lelouch resta sans voix. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un allait aussi loin pour lui. Lelouch s'approcha de son petit-ami et, sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Suzaku répondit au geste de ce dernier, transformant ce baiser chaste en quelque chose de plus langoureux. Après ce baiser, Suzaku déposa son front tout contre l'épaule de Lelouch et murmura doucement :

« Lelouch… pendant ce voyage je…. Je voudrais…. Son visage commença à prendre une teinte coquelicot.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…. Quand on ne sera que tous les deux, je veux le faire avec toi.

-Le faire ? » Ce fût alors au tour de Lelouch de rougir. « Tu parles de…

-Je sais que je t'ai dis que je serais patient mais… j'en ai vraiment envie. Et je veux que ce soit avec toi. » Suzaku releva la tête et embrassa de nouveau Lelouch. « Donc, lorsque l'on partira, tu devras être prêt. »

Ce dernier s'en alla après un dernier baiser. Laissant un Lelouch gêné et plus rougissant que jamais. A bien y penser, Suzaku n'avait jamais rien fait pour le brusquer et n'était jamais allé outre de simples caresses. Et il devait bien l'avouer : lui aussi en avait envie. Mais un corps aussi fragile que le sien peut-il réellement supporter l'effort que représente l'acte charnel ?

Quelques heures avant le départ, Lelouch avait demandé à voir le médecin de sa famille. Ce dernier attendit quelques instants, non sans une certaine nervosité, avant que le scientifique ne lui ouvre.

« Entre donc Lelouch, je suis à toi dans quelques minutes. »

L'étudiant s'exécuta et entra dans l'infirmerie. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Lelouch fût rejoint par le médecin au sourire éclatant.

« Alors je t'écoute. Je vois que tu te portes mieux, me voilà rassuré. Comment se porte Suzaku ?

-Il va bien. Il m'a offert un voyage pour la St Valentin. Nous partons dés ce soir.

-Je vois. J'espère que vous allez en profiter. Je pense que ça te fera aussi du bien de changer d'environnement-

-Lloyd. Si je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui, c'était pour vous demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute. »

Lelouch se mît à rougir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait demander ça mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre de risque. Ces derniers temps, sa santé s'était détériorée et l'avait empêché d'aller en cours pendant plusieurs jours. Le voir aussi affaibli avait fortement inquiété Suzaku, qui était resté à son chevet durant sa convalescence. Il devait beaucoup à Suzaku et voulait lui donner quelque chose en retour. Surmontant sa honte, Lelouch redressa la tête et regarda Lloyd droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un ? »

0o0

18h. Le départ était prévu pour 18h15. Emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver et son écharpe, les joues rougies par le froid, Suzaku attendait sur le quai guettant son compagnon. Puis il le vît arriver au loin, tout aussi emmitouflé que lui. Il portait un long manteau tout aussi noir que ses cheveux, un pull en col roulé de couleur beige et une écharpe en laine rouge. Il semblait transi de froid. Sans plus attendre, Lelouch se blottit dans les bras de son petit-ami essoufflé, profitant de la chaleur de son corps avant de l'embrasser.

« Excuses-moi, je suis en retard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens juste d'arriver » Répondit Suzaku en souriant avant de l'inviter à monter dans le train.

La ville était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc en cette saison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus neigé et Lelouch aimait contempler ce paysage. Le crépuscule commençait à pointer ses premiers rayons. En voulant parler à Suzaku, les yeux violets rencontrèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis et ses joues commencèrent à rougir de plus en plus. Ils ne seraient que tous les deux pendant le week-end. Et ce soir, ils…

« Tu es nerveux ? Fît Suzaku en entremêlant sa main à celle de Lelouch

-Un…un peu. C'est la première fois que je pars seul avec quelqu'un. »

En vérité ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le rendait le nerveux. Inutile de préciser quelle était la cause de cette soudaine nervosité. Afin de cacher sa gêne, Lelouch perdit son regard dans le paysage, observant celui-ci défiler sous ses yeux, passant d'une ville urbaine éclairée à une ville plus traditionnelle avec des pavillons à perte de vue. Entre temps, Suzaku s'était assoupie sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Les sources se trouvaient au cœur des montagnes et il restait encore de la route jusqu'à l'auberge. Il pouvait bien le laisser dormir encore un peu. Sa main toujours entrelacée à la sienne, le doigt de Lelouch balaya délicatement l'une des mèches bouclées de Suzaku, lequel semblait demander d'autant plus d'attention même dans son sommeil.

19h30. Nos deux amoureux arrivèrent finalement aux sources thermales. Un des gérants les emmenèrent dans leur chambre. Il les informa des horaires des bains, des repas et leur communiqua également les différents menus disponibles pour le dîner avant de disposer. Tandis que Suzaku s'occupait des bagages, Lelouch visita la chambre. Enfin une chambre…. C'était quasiment une maison privée. Avec terrasse, bain privatisé et même un jardin menant à des sources privées.

 _Combien diable cela avait-il coûté ?!_

Tout le mobilier était japonais surtout au niveau du petit salon. Des paravents en feuille de riz en guise de porte, des futons sur la gauche, une table basse avec coussin, une cheminée centrale et un lit à pied un peu plus à l'écart toujours dans un style orientale. Depuis la terrasse, les deux garçons pouvaient voir l'océan et le crépuscule laisser peu à peu place à l'astre lunaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lelouch fût rejoint par Suzaku. Ce dernier l'enlaça et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou de son compagnon, reposant son menton sur les cheveux noirs. Vu qu'il était plus grand que lui, c'était devenu sa position préférée lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient.

« Tu aimes ?

-Oui. C'est vraiment magnifique. T'étais pas obligé d'aller aussi loin tu sais. Une simple chambre m'aurait suffit.

-Pas question. Tu es mon prince, tu méritais mieux qu'une simple chambre d'hôtel. »

Lelouch sourit à la remarque de son ami et profita de la chaleur de son corps. Puis Suzaku défit son étreinte et se dirigea vers le petit salon.

« Tu as vu, il y a même une petite cuisine.

-Ah oui ? Je pourrais essayer de nous cuisiner quelque chose alors.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut profiter du menu pour ce soir. Je veux que tu te reposes pendant ce voyage. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Y'a de tout ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Lelouch en s'approchant de Suzaku pour voir la carte.

-De la cuisine Chinoise, Française, Coréenne, Vietnamienne, Thaïlandaise, Japonaise. De quoi tu as envie ?

-J'aimerais manger Thaïlandais. Je n'ai jamais goûté à cette cuisine.

-On peut commander un assortiment de plusieurs plats. Y'a pas mal de choses qui me donnent envie. Mais c'est assez épicé. Ça ira pour toi ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. » Lelouch embrassa la joue de Suzaku. « Si tu veux je ferais un petit-déjeuner japonais demain. »

Suzaku saisit le téléphone et passa commande auprès de la réception tandis que Lelouch s'occupait des bagages.

« Lelouch, tu veux essayer les sources avant le repas ? Ils peuvent nous apporter les plats justes après.

-Oui ! » Répondit Lelouch d'un sourire.

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons quittèrent leur chambre pour se rendre dans les sources privées. Dans les jardins, le chemin de pierre était éclairé par de nombreuses lanternes en papier, disposées tout le long du sentier. Etant donné que c'était l'hiver, les sources avaient été aménagés de sorte que les résidents puissent profiter du décor environnant tout en profitant des vertus des sources. La lune commençait à pointer le bout de ses rayons pâles.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la petite salle. Il n'y avait pas de salle de change et par conséquent les baigneurs devaient se dévêtir devant les bains.

« Suzaku, dis-moi…... ! »

Sans achever sa phrase, Lelouch vît Suzaku se dévêtir devant lui avant de se mettre totalement à nu et de s'immerger dans l'eau chaude. Lelouch sentit un violent afflux sanguin envahir ses joues. La différence entre leurs deux corps était flagrante. La silhouette de Suzaku était beaucoup plus musclée et masculine que la sienne, qui en comparaison était bien plus fine. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se déshabillait devant lui. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois en cours de gym. C'est d'ailleurs dans ses moments qu'il en profitait pour le déshabiller littéralement du regard. Mais là c'était différent. De part leur relation actuelle et la situation présente. Lelouch sortit finalement de ses pensées lorsque Suzaku lui parla.

« Tu ne viens pas ? L'eau est agréable, ça te fera du bien. Fît-il avec un léger sourire

-O-oui. J'arrive. »

Lelouch commença alors à se dévêtir doucement. S'il était déjà gêné rien qu'en se mettant à nu devant Suzaku, cela promettait pour le reste du séjour. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lelouch termina de se déshabiller et rejoignit son petit-ami dans l'eau chaude.

C'était agréable. La différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'eau du bain rendait l'expérience encore plus délectable. Tout en profitant de la chaleur du bain, le regard de Lelouch vagabonda dans la pièce. Le sol et les murs étaient intégralement en bois clair avec une légère teinte grisée. Plusieurs produits de bains ainsi qu'un bol de pétales étaient déposés tout autour du bassin, pour le bon vouloir de ses occupants. Seulement deux côtés de la pièce était en baie vitrée afin de permettre aux baigneurs de contempler les jardins nocturnes.

De son côté, Suzaku dévisageait Lelouch. Il était magnifique sous cette vapeur brûlante qui rendant sa personne encore plus attirante. Ses cheveux soyeux noirs mouillés, des gouttes ruisselant sur ses frêles épaules puis le long de sa peau blanche et luisante. Ses joues légèrement rougies par la température de l'eau (et très probablement la gêne aussi), ses orbes violettes brillantes… Suzaku aimait tout de Lelouch. Ce dernier lui tendit la main, l'incitant à se coller à lui. Celui-ci s'exécuta et se rapprocha de son amant, collant ainsi son dos tout contre le torse sculpté de Suzaku qui referma de suite son étreinte, ses mains enveloppant amoureusement son bas-ventre.

« Alors Lulu, c'est comment ?

-C'est agréable. L'endroit est vraiment magnifique. J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine air alors même qu'on est à l'intérieur.

-Je voulais que tu puisses profiter des sources sans que l'on soit déranger par d'autres clients. Et puis… je te voulais pour moi seul. Pas question que quelqu'un d'autre te vois comme ça. »

Suzaku, enivré par la douce odeur qui émanait de la nuque de son amant, tendit ses lèvres vers ce cou offert, comme pour y ravir l'essence même de ce parfum. Il goûta furtivement la texture ferme de cette peau d'albâtre du bout de sa langue. Frissonnant sous le doux contact de ce dernier, Lelouch ferma les yeux en réponse à ce geste affectueux. Il sentit une main déambuler le long de son aine tandis que l'autre dessinait érotiquement les formes de sa silhouette. Sentant la main de Suzaku remonter le long de sa cuisse puis de son sexe, Lelouch se mît à trembler. Voyant la réaction de son petit-ami, Suzaku mordilla gentiment l'oreille du brun avant de l'immerger dans l'eau jusqu'au cou pour l'embrasser. La main de Lelouch s'échoua quant à elle sur le bras qui l'enlaçait tendrement avant de rouvrir les yeux et de plonger son regard dans les pupilles vertes. Elles luisaient. Le visage de Lelouch rougissant à vue d'œil, Suzaku sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme.

« Tu veux rentrer manger ?

-Je… j'aimerais rester encore un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On pourra aussi en profiter demain.

-Oui mais aujourd'hui je… je veux profiter de ce moment avec toi » Acheva Lelouch, complètement rouge.

Une heure après, nos deux amoureux revinrent dans leur chambre et découvrirent les divers plats disposer sur la petite table basse. Sans plus tarder, les deux garçons entamèrent leur repas, repensant aux sources et à leur voyage. Demain ils iraient visiter le reste de l'auberge. Lelouch semblait heureux et cela suffisait à Suzaku. La nourriture était délicieuse et il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point il était affamé. Manger un tel festin à la sortie du bain… c'était tout simplement magique. Dégustant ses plats, Lelouch sentit le regard de Suzaku sur lui. Il était fiévreux, luisant.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Fît Lelouch en essayant de cacher sa gêne, même si c'était peine perdue au vue de la teinte rouge qu'avaient prient ses joues.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? Enchaîna Suzaku avec un léger sourire.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça… »

 _Disons que c'est gênant !_ Pensa Lelouch. Il entendit un ricanement venant de Suzaku. Au moment où il releva la tête, ses lèvres étaient liées aux siennes. Un baiser… Il l'embrassait par-dessus la table. Ses pensées commencèrent à s'embrouiller lorsque Suzaku introduit sinueusement sa langue dans sa bouche afin de trouver sa jumelle. Les deux bouts de chairs jouèrent langoureusement. Lelouch en avait le souffle coupé. Les deux garçons rompirent leur baiser pour noyer leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Les yeux de Suzaku luisaient d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir.

« Lulu… Je suis désolé. Je t'ai dis que je serais patient mais… j'ai envie de toi »

Le jeune homme était songeur dans le bain. Alors que tout allait pour le mieux, Lelouch se sentit étrangement nerveux. Une véritable boule de stress lui rongeait les entrailles et ses joues étaient en feu, un feu si ardent que même l'eau froide ne parvenait pas à l'étreindre ou même à amoindrir. Entre temps Suzaku avait installé deux futons dans le petit salon. Et vu l'heure qu'il était, ce n'était certainement pas pour dormir. Il repensa alors aux mots de son compagnon :

 _« Lulu, quand tu auras terminé ton bain, je t'attendrai. »_

Son visage ne fît que rougir davantage. Comment pouvait-il rester calme ?! Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quelqu'un ! Comment devait-il se comporter ?! Mais si c'était Suzaku… si c'est Suzaku, tout se passera bien. Lelouch plongea son visage dans l'eau chaude pour balayer ses peurs et ses craintes. Il devait avoir confiance.

De son côté Suzaku attendait, vêtu d'un simple yukata. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Lelouch avait peur. Est-ce qu'il allait trop vite ? Etait-il trop impatient ? Mais comment ne pas être impatient lorsque la personne que l'on aime juste à côté de nous ?

Et d'ailleurs, il le cachait bien devant Lelouch mais il était tout aussi nerveux que lui. Ce n'était pas sa première fois loin de là. Mais l'amour avec un garçon… il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Que devait-il faire ? L'embrasser, le caresser et ensuite commencer à le préparer ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait se montrer patient ! _Oui, du contrôle et de la douceur avant tout !_

Perdu dans sa réflexion, Suzaku entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur un Lelouch rougissant, portant un yukata, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il était magnifique. Lelouch s'approcha de son amant, le regard résolument tourner vers le sol. Suzaku se leva et alla caresser le visage de son petit-ami. Sa peau était si douce.

« Lulu, tu trembles.

-….

-Tu as peur ?

-O…..oui j'ai peur. »

Voyant Lelouch trembler, Suzaku le prit dans ses bras quelques instants avant de murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

« Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

-Je… je….

-Moi je veux faire l'amour avec toi.

\- ! Le cœur de Lelouch commença à battre à tout rompre.

-Je veux tout connaître de toi. Je veux que tu sois mien. Je veux t'embrasser, te toucher, te caresser pour que plus aucune partie de ton être ne me soit cachée. Mais seulement si toi aussi tu veux de moi »

Un silence s'installa. Il devait répondre. Il voulait lui donner une réponse. Timidement, les mains de Lelouch répondirent à l'étreinte de Suzaku. Ce dernier nicha sa tête dans la nuque de son amant et parla d'une voix tremblante.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé à Lloyd. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais avoir des relations sexuelles à quelqu'un sans que cela porte atteinte à ma vie. »

Lelouch se remémora la scène tandis qu'il la racontait à Suzaku.

* * *

 _« Est-ce que je peux avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un ? »_

 _Lloyd resta silencieux à la question du jeune homme. Il soupira et eu un faible sourire avant de répondre._

 _« Oui, tu le peux. Mais gardes-bien à l'esprit que cela peut t'être fatale Lelouch. L'acte sexuel est un acte qui demande un effort déjà considérable pour quelqu'un en bonne santé. Dans ton cas, même si tu es prêt pour ça, il vaudrait mieux attendre encore quelques temps. Penses-tu pouvoir être patient jusqu'à ?_

 _-…Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je ne veux plus laisser la maladie m'empêcher de vivre ma vie. Et surtout… je veux le vivre avec Suzaku. C'est la seule chose que je peux véritablement lui donner. Lelouch avait les yeux au bord des larmes_

 _-Je vois. Dans ce cas, je ne peux que te conseiller d'être prudent, de vous protéger et surtout de prendre le temps de te préparer. Tu comprends ? »_

* * *

« Lulu…

-Je veux le faire avec toi, Suzaku. Parce que j'en ai envie. Mais j'ai peur- ! »

Avant même de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Suzaku s'empara des lèvres de son petit-ami et l'entraîna sur le futon, surplombant ainsi la fine silhouette.

« Lelouch. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement heureux. Je te promets de te faire sentir aussi bien que tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu as confiance en moi ?

-…Oui. »

Sur ces mots, Suzaku sourit à Lelouch et l'embrassa une première fois. Ils échangèrent un regard puis un second baiser débuta. Il ne laissa aucune parcelle de chair libre de ses baisers. Suzaku commença ses caresses, parsemant des baisers ça et là sur la peau blanche et tremblante, ouvrant presque entièrement le yukata pour qu'aucune partie de son corps ne soit dissimulée sous le tissu. Sa langue, vagabonde, explora son entre-jambe si attirant. Lelouch fermait les yeux, se concentrant sur les diverses sensations que lui procurait Suzaku, et les rouvrir aussitôt lorsque celui-ci alla saisir délicatement son plaisir pour le caresser dans de long va et vient. Puis il sentit quelque chose de plus ferme et plus brûlant avant de réaliser qu'il attouchait son propre sexe tout contre le sien. Doucement d'abord et ensuite plus fort avant de jouir une première fois ensemble.

Le corps encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, les hanches tremblotantes, Suzaku embrassa Lelouch. Il délaissa leurs deux membres et se releva légèrement pour récupérer un petit sac qui gisait non loin du futon.

« Su…zaku….

-On va avoir besoin de ça » Fît Suzaku en sortant du sac une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et quelques préservatifs. « Tu te sens capable de le faire ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises…. Je n'aurais jamais la force de faire quoique ce soit. Toi fais-le. Répliqua Lelouch encore essoufflé

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. »

Suzaku termina de se dévêtir et ouvrit la boîte de préservatifs. Il s'en saisit d'un, l'ouvrit et le mît sur son membre avant de rejoindre son petit-ami sous les draps.

« Lelouch, allonge-toi sur le ventre. Ce sera plus confortable pour toi »

L'intéressé s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le futon, dos à Suzaku. Ce dernier prit ensuite la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et humidifia généreusement ses doigts du liquide avant de les approcher de l'intimité de Lelouch.

« Ça risque d'être inconfortable au début mais essais de te détendre. Si tu as mal, dis-le-moi d'accord ? »

Lelouch hocha la tête. Suzaku introduit alors un premier doigt dans le corps de son compagnon. Il avait peur et le fait que Suzaku aille vite ne le rassura pas davantage. Comme il tremblait, il lui prit la main afin de l'apaiser, tandis que l'autre préparait l'endroit qui allait le recevoir. Il sentit l'anneau de chair se détendre petit-à-petit et ajouta un second doigt qui fut mieux accepté que le premier. Lelouch étouffait ses gémissements, essayant de se concentrer sur les sensations que lui procurait Suzaku et en laissa échapper un lorsque ce dernier s'immisça plus en profondeur.

« Suza...ku ! »

-Pardon, je t'ai fais mal ? Fît-il inquiet

-Non… ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas douloureux mais… tu n'as pas à être aussi prudent.

-… D'accord »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le corps de Lelouch était assez détendu. Suzaku se plaça au dessus de lui et rapprocha ses hanches des siennes.

« Lelouch, j'y vais »

Il le pénétra enfin, avec douceur et passion. Même s'il l'avait préparé le corps de Lelouch était encore tendu et rendait l'intrusion douloureuse malgré la prudence de Suzaku. Des gémissements de douleurs à peine teintés de plaisir s'échappaient des lèvres du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ne cessait de trembler. Le cœur pincer devant le corps tremblant de son compagnon, Suzaku tenta de s'immiscer jusqu'à la garde avant de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un et pourtant les sensations étaient les mêmes qu'au premier moment. A vrai dire c'était encore plus délectable, plus jouissif. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Suzaku ouvrit les yeux et regarda le corps en sueur sous lui, embrassant amoureusement sa nuque puis le dos et enfin ses épaules.

« Tu es… complètement entré… ? Demanda Lelouch à bout de souffle

-Oui... Est-ce que ça va ? Je dis ça mais, je vois très bien que tu as peur... Dit Suzaku avec un faible sourire

-Suzaku...

-Excuses-moi Lelouch. J'aimerais pouvoir être le plus doux possible avec toi mais... je te désire tellement Lulu...»

En réponse, Lelouch tourna sa tête à demi jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se lient et se dévorent mutuellement, une main atteignant l'arrière de sa nuque, les doigts jouant avec les mèches bouclées châtaigne. Entre chaque baiser, Lelouch susurrait des mots d'encouragements, rien de plus que des murmures dans l'obscurité, mais les mots sonnaient haut et fort à l'oreille de Suzaku.

« Suzaku… vas-y »

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, la main de Lelouch qui jusqu'ici caressait les cheveux noisettes prit une des mains de son partenaire, la guidant le long de son abdomen jusqu'à son sexe languissant de désir, l'incitant à le toucher, le caresser, le posséder.

Répondant à la demande de Lelouch, Suzaku commença à bouger ses hanches. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, seul leur acte et leur amour comptait en cette nuit d'hiver. Sous lui, Lelouch serrait fermement l'oreiller, des larmes ruisselant le long de son visage tant le plaisir était intense. Il criait son nom. Il ne savait pas si ses mots l'atteignaient et les battements de son cœur se firent plus sourds et plus violent que jamais.

Une puissante vague d'adrénaline vint envahir son être. Lelouch ne pouvait contenir ses cris plus longtemps, sentant le plaisir monter de plus en plus.

Leurs corps s'accordaient à la perfection, leurs gémissements de bonheur pur se perdaient dans la nuit qui venait juste de tomber. Criant avec passion le nom de l'autre, les garçons continuèrent de bouger en rythme, se mouvant un peu plus chaque seconde avant la délivrance.

0o0

Il était minuit passé.

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il était toujours au dessus de Lelouch, leurs corps collants et en sueur. Son esprit se sentait apaisé et une profonde satisfaction jumelée à un bonheur pur vient emplir son cœur.

En dessous de lui, Lelouch tremblait. Suzaku l'allongea en même temps que lui sur le futon avant de l'étreindre, le dos de Lelouch fermement pressé contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient encore unis. Tous deux haletaient et Suzaku nicha sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son amour avant de se retirer lentement.

Lelouch tremblait toujours et toussait de temps à autre. Il était épuisé. Suzaku tira la couverture jusqu'à eux et les enveloppa tous les deux dans le coton de chaleur. Lui aussi était épuisé. Il se releva et caressa l'épaule de son petit-ami, avant de continuer sur ses hanches.

« Lulu, est-ce que ça va ?

-…. Je…. Je vais bien…mais je n'ai… plus la moindre force…

-Excuses-moi, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. » Continua Suzaku en embrassant l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Dans un dernier effort, Lelouch parvint à se retourner face à son petit-ami avant de l'embrasser et de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, ce ne fût ni la lueur du soleil, ni la douleur, ni même une caresse qui réveilla Lelouch. Non. C'était une odeur. Une odeur à la fois sucrée… et salée aussi. Une omelette ? Non, plutôt une soupe miso ? En fait plusieurs odeurs se faisaient sentir dans le salon. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Lelouch ouvrit finalement les yeux et vît Suzaku dans la petite cuisine.

« Suzaku ?

-Lulu, tu es réveillé ? C'est bientôt prêt, restes allongé d'accord ? » Fît Suzaku en souriant

Terminant ses derniers préparatifs, Suzaku prit un plateau en bois et l'apporta jusqu'au futon avant de le déposer à côté de Lelouch. Il avait préparé un petit-déjeuner japonais. Son odorat ne l'avait pas trahi puisqu'il découvrit une omelette, un bouillon de viande et d'aromates, un bol de riz blanc, une tranche de saumon grillé ainsi que d'autres accompagnements orner le plateau. En voulant se relever, Lelouch sentit une douleur au niveau de ses hanches et était, de ce fait, incapable de se lever. Suzaku avait le regard peiné.

« Tu as mal Lulu… ?

-Un peu… »

Suzaku caressa les cheveux noirs, les remettant délicatement derrière l'oreille de son petit-ami qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lelouch parvint à se relever et dégusta le petit-déjeuner que lui avait préparé Suzaku. C'était vraiment bon. Le moelleux de l'omelette, l'amertume du saumon, la douceur de la soupe. Tout était délicieux. Il s'arrêta alors, l'air pensif.

« Lulu ?

-Je réalise… à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré et de d'avoir comme petit-ami. Je ne savais pas que des choses aussi simples pouvaient rendre à ce point heureux.

-Et ce n'est pas terminé. Je continuerai de te rendre heureux aussi longtemps que tu vivras. » Suzaku embrassa son petit-ami sur la joue puis sur les lèvres avant de le laisser terminer son repas. « Tu voudras faire un tour en ville tout à l'heure ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un festival ce soir, dans un temple près d'ici. On pourra acheter des yukata. »

Lelouch souri à l'enthousiasme de son compagnon et acquiesça.

« Il faudrait aussi faire quelques courses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'avais promis de te préparer quelque chose pendant ce voyage. Donc ce midi, c'est moi qui cuisine. D'accord ? »

Sans plus attendre, les deux garçons se préparèrent et s'habillèrent avant de quitter leur chambre. Lelouch mît plus de temps à se préparer à cause de leurs ébats de la veille. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers et descendirent le long de la montagne. Depuis l'auberge, les deux amoureux pouvaient voir le centre ville et même le chemin menant au temple. Doucement, la main de Suzaku vint chercher celle de Lelouch pour les entrelacer amoureusement. L'air était glacial et peu agréable mais le simple contact de leurs mains suffisait pour réchauffer tout leur être. Les deux garçons passèrent la matinée à faire les boutiques. De souvenirs, de tradition, de nourriture bien évidemment et enfin de vêtements afin de leur trouver une tenue pour le festival. Chacun avait acheté son kimono de son côté, souhaitant faire la surprise à l'autre le moment venu. Sur le chemin du retour, Lelouch entra dans un kombini et acheta quelques ingrédients. Des nouilles, des œufs, de la salade, des tomates cerise, du poulet, quelques aromates et pour finir un petit paquet de cerises. De retour à la chambre, Lelouch commença à préparer le repas. Suzaku le regardait faire. Dans le fil de ses pensées il repensa à la nuit dernière et son visage commença à rougir. La voix pleine de désir de son petit-ami, son corps si délicieux, si doux... Tout était parfait.

Il se gifla mentalement pour se ressaisir lorsque Lelouch apporta le plateau repas. Deux bols de ramen au poulet. L'odeur était des plus exquises tout comme le goût.

« Je ferais une tarte aux cerises pour le dessert après.

-C'est vrai ? Fît Suzaku avec des étoiles dans les yeux – c'est son pêché mignon –

-C'est ce que tu préfères, pas vrai ? » Continua Lelouch, un sourire amusé illuminant son visage.

Les deux garçons continuèrent le repas en discutant et se remémorant leur balade en ville. _Avant de partir, il faudra aussi faire des photos_ , pensa Suzaku. il voulait que ce voyage soit en tout point inoubliable pour Lelouch. Lorsqu'il eu terminé son bol, il regarda Lelouch. Celui-ci se mît à rougir doucement.

« D-dis Suzaku…

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que… tu voudrais… prendre un bain avant de la préparer… ?

-Tu veux dire… là maintenant ? »

Lelouch hocha timidement la tête. Rougissant à son tour, Suzaku accepta la proposition de son petit-ami et les deux garçons prirent alors la direction des sources.

Tout comme la première fois, l'expérience des bains était des plus agréables. La vapeur qui émanait de l'eau chaude semblait les avoir transportés dans une autre dimension. Un lieu de calme et de sérénité. Ils restèrent sous cette ambiance sereine un long moment, puis Suzaku brisa ce silence. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et lui caressa la joue.

« Lulu… »

Sans plus attendre ses lèvres atteignirent celles de son vis-à-vis pour les nouer en un tendre baiser. Tandis que leurs langues se battaient dans un duel fougueux, Suzaku bougea légèrement pour se positionner juste devant Lelouch, le bloquant tout contre son corps en feu et le bord en bois. Contrairement à la première fois, les mains de Lelouch se mirent à vagabonder, non sans timidité, le long du dos pour se nouer autour du cou de Suzaku. Il sentit les jambes de ce dernier s'écarter d'elles-mêmes afin de lui laisser la place.

Bon, il devait bien l'avouer, il rêvait secrètement de pouvoir faire l'amour à Lelouch dans les bains. Le cadre était des plus romantiques et le fait qu'ils soient seuls comme coupé du reste de l'auberge dans cette petite pièce rendait l'atmosphère d'autant plus sensuelle et érotique. Il ne se fît donc pas prier pour exaucer son petit-ami.

Sentant l'érection grandissante de l'autre, Suzaku porta Lelouch hors de l'eau et le déposa près d'un mur, leurs lèvres toujours scellées l'une à l'autre. Se dévorant toujours mutuellement, Suzaku fît courir sa main le long des cuisses blanches pour arriver à l'intimité de Lelouch.

« Suzaku… je t'aime »

En réponse à la déclaration de Lelouch, Suzaku déposa un brève baiser sur le front de celui-ci avant de caresser ses jambes. Celles-ci étaient de part et d'autres de la taille de Suzaku. Il saisit les hanches de celui-ci et s'immisça avec une extrême facilité. La préparation s'étant faite dans l'eau, le corps de Lelouch était beaucoup plus réceptif.

Le garçon était prisonnier entre la surface boisé humide et le corps brûlant de Suzaku. Ses aller et venus dans le corps de son amour étaient plus amples, plus virulent et la sensation n'en était que plus intense. Lelouch s'accrochait à lui, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Peu à peu les jambes de Lelouch vinrent se placer par-dessus les épaules de l'autre, qui accentuait de plus en plus ses mouvements, découvrant d'autres territoires inexplorés. Dans un ultime effort, Suzaku enlaça passionnément son compagnon, une main l'enveloppant presque totalement et l'autre amenant le visage de Lelouch au sien pour les unir dans un baiser ardent. Ils jouirent ensemble au bout de quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, les jambes du garçon aux cheveux noirs s'étant resserrées avec force autour de la taille du jeune homme. La voix en pleine extase de Suzaku sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies aux oreilles de Lelouch, et le souffle saccadé et roque de ce dernier l'était encore davantage.

Après leurs langoureux ébats, les deux garçons retournèrent dans le bain. Ils y restèrent encore pendant de longues heures avant d'en sortir et de retourner à la chambre. Et comme promis, Lelouch prépara une tarte à la cerise à son bien-aimé, en attendant le lancement du festival de ce soir. Il avait hâte, c'était la première fois qu'il allait à un festival traditionnel et il espérait que la tenue qu'il avait choisie plairait à Suzaku -sans aucun doute -.

19h. Un premier feu d'artifice fût lancé, annonçant le commencement des festivités. La musique et les odeurs culinaires envahissaient les alentours et attiraient autant les riverains que les visiteurs de passage. Depuis la terrasse, Suzaku guettait l'allumage des lampes –c'était leur signal de départ-. Il portait un kimono tout ce qu'il y avait de plus traditionnel, couleurs cendre. En bref, un fringuant jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il n'attendait plus que Lelouch.

« Lulu, tu es prêt ?

-O-oui. J'arrive.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Fît Suzaku avec un sourire taquin

-Pas la peine! » Déjà qu'il avait du mal à le mettre, ce n'était certainement pas pour le voir retirer la seconde suivante.

Lelouch daigna sortir de la salle d'eau. Suzaku resta figer devant la nouvelle apparence que revêtit son petit-ami. Un kimono blanc, sur lequel était attachée une écharpe bleu saphir en soie couvrant la partie gauche de son torse et parsemé de fines broderies en fil doré.

« Il-il ne te plaît pas ? Demanda Lelouch inquiet, remarque qui fit sourire Suzaku

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es magnifique peu importe ce que tu portes. » Continua ce dernier en embrassant son compagnon. « On y va ? »

Lelouch répondit lui aussi d'un sourire et nos deux amoureux se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le temple. Il y avait foule. Le chemin menant au temple était bordé d'arbres sur lesquels les habitants avaient accrochés les lanternes. Les deux amants arpentèrent les nombreuses allées du festival, la main amoureusement nouée à celle de l'autre. Sur le sentier pavé, de nombreux stands de nourriture ainsi que d'amusement accueillaient les visiteurs. Les deux garçons en profitèrent pour goûter aux différents produits, et de son côté Suzaku profita de l'occasion pour prendre une ribambelle de photos, au grand désespoir de son compagnon. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de balade, Suzaku proposa à son petit-ami de s'installer près d'un stand et de dîner sur place. Ce dernier commanda un plateau de sushi tandis que Lelouch opta pour des takoyaki, et bien évidemment ils partagèrent leur repas. En guise de dessert, ils choisirent 2 pains au melon et continuèrent leur balade nocturne, déambulant dans les allées illuminées du festival.

« Ça va, Lelouch ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Fît Suzaku

-Non, ça va.

-Tu dis ça mais je vois bien que tu as le souffle court. Reposons-nous un peu. » Acheva Suzaku en emmenant son petit-ami à l'écart de la foule.

Le jeune homme vît un banc, qui ne semblait attendre qu'eux, sur le bord de la colline non loin du festival. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Tout en contemplant le paysage, Lelouch posa délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin un bruit sourd. Soudain, un feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel. Les deux amoureux étaient aux meilleures places pour contempler ce spectacle coloré. Quelque part, Lelouch se sentait triste. Dans deux jours, leur voyage allait prendre fin.

Sentant l'inquiétude de sa moitié, Suzaku prit la main de ce dernier et le regarda avant de l'embrasser.

« Lelouch, même si ce voyage prend fin, ce ne sera pas le dernier. Je te le promets. Ces simples mots suffirent pour redonner le sourire au garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Merci, Suzaku. »

0o0

Le voyage touchait à sa fin. Nos deux amoureux quittèrent leur auberge et prirent le premier train, espérant rentrer avant la nuit. Avant le départ, Suzaku avait emmené Lelouch dans un photomaton et prirent un grand nombre de photos. La tête emplie de souvenirs, Lelouch avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Suzaku dévisageait inlassablement le jeune homme, caressant délicatement son visage, remettant au passage une mèche d'ébène derrière l'oreille de ce dernier.

Il le sentait. Ce voyage n'était que le prélude de nouveaux à venir.

* * *

 ** _Et voilààààààà! Comme vous l'avez remarqués y'a beaucoup de bouffe dans cette Fic et pendant l'écriture je passais mon temps à chercher des images de références. Sauf que du coup j'avais tout le temps faim X')_**

 ** _Bref, la prochaine Fic sera publiée dans le mois de février et d'ici là, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et à bientôt ^3^ !_**


End file.
